Onion Rings
by caramelattea
Summary: Sederhana, Woojin melamar Hyungseob di Woong's Burger Shop, dengan sebuah... / Wanna One - Park Woojin X Yuehua - Ahn Hyeongseop/Hyungseob / Jinseob/Wooseob / YAOI / Produce101 Season 2 / crossposted from wattpad: mintgyutea
1. chapter 1

**_Onion Rings_**

 _Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob_

 ** _; Jinseob_**

 _ft. other pairing (guess who? ㅋㅋ)_

 ** _by loveable te-a_**

 _I just borrow their name only_

* * *

 _Kling_ ~

"Selamat Siang! Selamat datang di kedai _Woong's Burger_! Semoga anda menikmati pesanan anda!"

Suara lembut nan ramah menyapa pelanggan yang masuk ketika bunyi bel yang terpasang di atas pintu utama berbunyi.

"Kamu pesenin dulu ya, aku mau ke kamar mandi bentar"

Setelah mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban, pria berambut _maroon_ tersebut pergi ke kamar mandi, dan seorang pria lainnya berjalan ke meja kasir.

"Selamat siang! Anda mau pesan apa?" sapa sang kasir ber-nametag Bae Jinyoung tersebut dengan ramah.

"Satu _Double Cheese Beef Burger_ —tolong tanpa acar, satu porsi _Small Mozzarella Onion Rings_ , satu _Medium French Fries_ , satu gelas _Cappucino Ice_ — _medium_ saja, satu botol air mineral, ah ya! sama satu _cup jumbo Vanilla Sundae with Oreo and Strawberry Sauce, please_ " jawabnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Ah, baiklah, total menjadi 7000 _won_ , tuan...—"

"Hyungseob, Ahn Hyungseob"

"Ah iya, semua menjadi 7000 _won_ , Hyungseob- _ssi_ " ulangnya dengan senyuman.

Setelah membayar dan menunggu pesanannya, ia membawa nampan penuh tersebut ke meja di dekat jendela tak jauh dari meja kasir, yang sudah ditempati oleh orang yang datang bersamanya.

"Lama sekali" komennya.

Korban yang di komentari hanya menatap malas sang pelaku. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia kesusahan membawa nampan penuh seperti ini. _huff_.

"Ga sadar diri, ga liat apa aku bawaannya banyak gini?" misuhnya seranya menaruh nampan tersebut di meja, lalu duduk di sebrang pria itu.

Pria dengan rambut merah marun tersebut terkikik geli melihat kekasihnya misuh-misuh seperti itu. Sepertinya dia tidak sayang nyawa.

"YAK! Park Woojin!"

Nah kan, makin murka deh nyonya besarnya.

Melihat kekasihnya semakin cemberut, dengan terpaksa dia berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku, sayang~" balasnya.

"Ew—menjijikan."

"Tapi suka kan?"

"Apa sih, menggelikan"

Bilangnya sih ga suka, padahal nih ya, mukanya udah kayak saos tomat yang ada di nampan.

"Ga suka ' _kok_ mukanya merah gitu, _pfft_ —" nyari mati memang ya ini orang.

"Woojin!"

"Ok, aku diem. _Pf_ —"

" _Ih_! Nyebelin ah!" tuh kan, nyonya besar makin manyun deh. _Lucu sih hehe_.

 _duh bibirnya kode banget sih_ —pwj.

"Seobie sayang, jangan manyun dong, cantiknya ilang tuh" ucapnya sambil nyubit kedua pipi Hyungseob terus di tarik kanan-kiri gitu.

"Aku cowo bodoh" ucap Hyungseob datar menerima perlakuan Woojin.

"Biar saja, kamu tetap terlihat cantik bagiku hehe" Woojin nyengir nampilin gingsul mautnya yang bikin dia makin ganteng manis gimana gitu. _ambyar_.

Hyungseob sih datar aja mukanya, padahal mah ya, di dalam hati tuh ya, udah jingkrak-jingkrak gitu, _degeun degeun_ di gombalin recehan gini.

"Bodo _ih_ " abis bilang gitu, dia mulai makan _sundae_ jumbo punya dia, iya, jumbo buat dia sendiri, rakus emang Hyungseob tuh kalo udah berurusan sama yang namanya es krim.

Woojin juga mulai makan _burger_ nya, sambil sesekali nyuapin Hyungseob dikit-dikit _burger_ nya, atau ga nyomot beberapa _onion rings_ sama kentang gorengnya.

Tenang aja, itu satu _double burger_ buat makan berdua kok, Woojin ga serakus itu makan semua yang dipesenin sama Hyungseob. Ga kayak Hyungseob yang rakus dan pelit sama _sundae_ nya.

Pas baru ngabisin setengah porsi, Woojin baru inget rencana dia yang udah disusun sejak — _baru dua hari yang lalu sih_. Akhirnya dia berhenti makan, terus ngeliatin Hyungseob yang masih asik sama _sundae_ nya sambil sesekali nyedot es _cappucino_ punya Woojin.

"Seobie"

diem

"Seob"

"Hm" nyuap es krimnya.

"Hyungseob"

"Apa?" nyomot kentang goreng.

"Ahn Hyeong Seob"

Gregetan dicuekin gara-gara makanan, Woojin akhirnya ngegenggam tangan Hyungseob, dan berhasil, Hyungseob ngalihin perhatian dia jadi ke Woojin.

 _An- Woojin natapnya gini amat_ —ahs.

"Kenapa Jinnie?" Hyungseob buka suara setelah mereka diem-dieman selama beberapa saat, iya, setelah Woojin megang tangan Hyungseob, mereka kayak main tatap-tatapan gitu. _Hhh_.

"Mm.. aku mau ngomong sesuatu" balas Woojin, matanya jadi ga fokus gitu, yang tadinya natap Hyungseob, jadi ngeliat kemana aja gajelas.

"Biasanya juga langsung ngomong ' _kok_ kamunya, tumben minta ijin dulu" Hyungseob ketawa kecil gitu ngeliatin Woojin.

Tapi Hyungseob tau kalau ini tuh pasti serius banget, soalnya mata Woojin ga fokus, kayak mikirin sesuatu, gugup gitu, tangannya Woojin juga jadi lebih dingin.

 _Tarik nafas, buang, hufff_ —pwj.

"Kamu pasti tau kita udah lama bareng, deket udah dari jaman masih orok, terus kita _official_ dari jaman SMA,"

Diem bentar, ngeliat ke mata Hyungseob.

Hyungseob _degeun degeun_.

"Aku juga tau kalau aku belum punya apa-apa, aku cuma punya keyakinan kalau kita saling memiliki untuk sekarang,"

 _dih bahasanya, keju lu_ —tea.

 _diem kmprt, deg-degan gue_ —pwj.

 _geli sih, tapi kok makin degeun degeun yah_ —ahs.

"Aku cuma mau ngeyakinin kamu, kalau aku tuh beneran pengen bareng sama kamu sampai nanti, kayak kata-kata aku dulu pas pertama nembak kamu,"

Woojin keringetan.

Hyungseob udah maraton jatung.

* * *

" _Anjir, Woojin lama amat bilang gitu doang"_

 _"Ssstt! diem bego! nanti dia tau!"_

 _"B aja dong, ga usah pake bego, tolol"_

 _"Yeuh makin ngegas, gue tabok juga lu"_

 _"Bisa diem ga lu pada? Kalo ketauan, gue ga tanggung jawab."_

Berhasil. Diem.

* * *

"Jadi, Ahn Hyungseob, mau kan lanjutin hubungan yang lebih serius sama aku?" tanya Woojin, tangannya megang satu buah _Mozzarella Onion Ring_ yang ukurannya kecil terus nyodorin ke Hyungseob.

Hyungseob diem. Ngeliatin. Mau ketawa kasian. Woojin pasti udah pusing mikirin kata-kata tadi. Tapi kalo ga ketawa ini lucu. _Haduh_.

"Kok diem? Ga mau ya?" Muka Woojin udah berubah, yang tadinya gugup, sekarang mukanya makin murung pas Hyungseob diemnya cukup lama.

 _Yah, ditolak, ha ha_ —pwj.

Denger kata-kata Woojin barusan bikin Hyungseob sadar. "E-eh! Bukan gitu! Aku mau kok! Cuman aku tadi mikir buat ngetawain kamu, soalnya lucu, kamu ngelamarnya pake _Mozzarella Onion Ring_ gini bukan pake cicin asli" jawab Hyungseob jujur sejujur-jujurnya.

Bilangnya sih mau ketawa, tapi mukanya Hyungseob malah polos-polos bego gitu. _Untung lucu_.

"Tunggu aku mapan ya, aku pasti ganti dengan yang lebih bagus dari ini, ini cuma simbolisasi aja" jelas Woojin sambil ngegenggam tangan Hyungseob lagi terus masang itu _Mozzarella Onion Ring_ ke jari manis Hyungseob.

Hyungseob ngangguk malu, dia ga nyangka bakal di lamar sama Woojin secara tiba-tiba gini, apalagi di tempat biasa aja kayak gini. Meleleh lah Hyungseob nya, lumer kayak keju di dalem _Onion Ring_ ini. Duh.

 _Oh my god! Kok lucu sih!_ —ksml

 _Ih iya anjir, kok malah lucu sih!_ —ldh

 _Woojin bisa manis juga ya_ —lgl

 _Eh itu udah difoto kan? Simpen woy!_ —pjh

 _Eh iya simpen! Nanti sebar_ —ldh

 _Pinter juga lo!_ —ksml

"Jangan jelalatan lagi ya, kan kamu udah jadi milik aku—masih akan sih." ibu jari Woojin ngelus-ngelus punggung tangan Hyungseob gitu.

"Iya terserah kamu aja" balas Hyungseob, tapi bibirnya ngebentuk lengkungan keatas, manis banget di mata Woojin.

" _Love you_ "

"Hm _love you too_ "

Keduanya saling ngelempar senyum, terus lanjut makan lagi, nanggung, tinggal setengah porsi lagi.

"AH KAN! WOOJIN SIH! SUNDAE SEOBIE JADI CAIR KAN!"

Woojin lupa, kalau Hyungseob paling ga suka kalau es krim kesukaannya cair sebelum dihabisin. Ok, duitmu bakal terkuras Woojin.

Hyungseob kalo udah ngambek, cuma bisa ditenangin pake tiga cup jumbo _sundae_. Iya, cuma tiga. CUMA. TIGA. CUP. JUMBO. he he he.

 _Gue tarik kata-kata gue, mereka gajadi lucu_ —ksml, ldh, pjh, lgl.

* * *

 **Omake**

 _LINE CHAT ON!_

 _ **Anak Tijel (9)**_

 **Pwoojin** : Gue tau lo pada ngerekam

 **Justin-H** : Siapa ka?

 **Justin-H** : Bukan Justin

 **Pwoojin** : Iya, bukan Justin kok

 **Lwoojin** : Terus siapa ka?

 **PWoojin** : Bule. Tiang. Bantet. Cabe.

 **Pwoojin** : tunggu balasan gue

 **Justin-H** : HAYOLO KAK WOOJIN MARAH

 **Lwoojin** : HAYOLO KAK WOOJIN MARAH(2)

 _K-Sam left the group._

 _LaiGuan-Lin left the group._

 _P-Jihoon left the group._

 _Daehwi-Lee left the group._

 **Pwoojin** : Tayi.

 _ **Real The End**_

* * *

 _Ini apa ya Tuhan..._

 _gajelas? memang :"""")_

 _Udah ah ga banyak bacot akunya_

 _gatau mau ngomong apa :"")_

 _oh ya, sekali lagi, ini crossposted dari wattpad aku_

 _wattpad aku itu [ mintgyutea ] ok?_

 _word count: 1.3K words_

 _mind to review?_

 _loveable te-a, Jinseob's lil aegi~_


	2. promosi genks

mau numpang promosi aja sih

/ketawa garink/

.

jadi aku tuh mau publish ff

pair nya 2Hyun (Jonghyun X Minhyun)

ini Seme!Jonghyun loh ya,

.

aku masih penganut Jonghyun seme;((

dan bagi aku,

Jonghyun itu semenya Minhyun;((

.

 _ayah jonghyun mamah minhyun panutanq_

 _._

Jadi bagi shipper-nya Minhyunbin dan TaeBugi

mianhae yeorobun :(( /yorojo yorojo/

* * *

 **Judul:** Rindu

 **Cast:** NU'EST — Kim Jonghyun (JR) X Hwang Minhyun

 **Pair:** 2Hyun/BugiHwang

.

 _"Seorang Kim Jonghyun, merindukan sosok Hwang Minhyun"_

 _._

 **Warn[!]:** agak OOC, bahasanya labil (baku tida baku)

* * *

terus aku juga ada ide buat bikin ff jinseob lainnya /yey/

.

ada 3 draft ff ini :((

 _(sebenernya 4, satu lagi ff 2hyun lainnya hehe)_

bingung mau ngepub yg mana setelah ngepub ff 2hyun :((

.

sarannya dong genks :((

* * *

 **Judul:** Kantin Squad

 **Cast:** Park Woojin X Ahn Hyeongseop ; Kim Samuel X Lee Daehwi ; Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon ; Ong Seongwoo X Kang Daniel ; Joo Haknyeon X Lee Euiwoong ; Lai Guanlin X Yoo Seonho ; Yoon Jisung ; Kim Jaehwan

 **Pair:** JinSeob/WooSeob ; SamHwi ; JinHoon/WinkDeel ; OngNiel ; HakWoong ; GuanHo

.

 _"Sekumpuluan cerita absurd tentang sebuah squad dadakan karena terbentuk efek demen banget nongkrong di kantinnya Bude Jisung._

 _Hyungseob si pecinta chocolatos dingin, Daehwi si pecandu Teajus Gula Batu, Jihoon si maniak HiLo, Kak Seongwoo si irit langganan Es Air Ajaib, dek Euiwoong demenan Pop Ice Mangga, dan dek Seonho si pemakan segala."_

 _._

 **Warn[!]:** amat sangat OOC, AU!Lokal, banyak harsh word (hAHA)

* * *

 **Judul** : Tari

 **Cast** : Wanna One — Park Woojin X Yuehua — Ahn Hyeongseop

 **Pair** : JinSeob/Wooseob

.

" _Hyungseob suka saat Woojin menari._

 _Woojin suka saat mata Hyubgseob berbinar seperti kelinci._

 _Dan mata hyungseob berbinar saat melihat Woojin menari._ "

.

 **Warn[!]** : Cuma Oneshot (hAHA)

* * *

 **Judul** : Pamali Series

 **Cast** : Produce 101 Season 2 — Random Pair

 **Pair** : JinSeob/WooSeob ; SamHwi ; dll

.

" _Pamali_

 _(n) Sebuah pantangan hal-hal yang sering kita dengar dari orang tua atau kakek/nenek kita dan seringkali istilah pamali ini disangkutpautkan dengan hukum yang berlaku di masyarakat._

 _Tapi tidak semua pamali itu sebuah pantangan._ "

.

 **Warn[!]:** Random Pair! Kadang receh, kadang drama(alay), kadang bertabur keju (ew), bahasa santai (sometimes harsh words too hAHA

* * *

dipilih dipilih

goceng atu goceng atu :((

.

dah ah, bye:((

mau ngusel2 lagi ama mama ucup & papah ujin;(( .yesgud

/nyelip ditengah2

.

 _loveable te-a, Jinseob's lil aegi_


End file.
